


The Cookie Incident

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinda, MSBY quarter, Mentions of kagehina, atsuhina if you squint a little, bokuaka in the background, friendship fic, i love Sakusa and Hinata as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: In which Sakusa doesn’t know how to friend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 22
Kudos: 495





	The Cookie Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [timmy play your trumpet (let the people go beserk)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732475) by [farozaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farozaan/pseuds/farozaan). 



> So this just got out of control to be honest. I just started rewatching new girl and it reminded of this fanfic (that also happens to be my favorite fanfic in the whole entire planet). I suggested to the author to do this but then I was like why not just do it myself? So I did it! 
> 
> Please do go check out the fic that inspired this! It’s amazing! Show farozaan some love! Also please also support MoroNoKimi ‘s work! The lovely atsuhina fic of their’s is called his sunny monster and my god is it spectacular!

* * *

Sakusa Kiyoomi isn’t used to friendships. Sure, he has had friends over the years and now being a pro-volleyball player, living with three other pro-volleyball players. 

He gets along well enough with Bokuto and Atsumu. He gets along the best with Hinata.

Hinata is nice. Hinata is sweet. But above everything, Hinata is neat. He cleans the apartment without having to be berated. He washes the dishes even if he had already cooked for everyone. When this happens, Atsumu swoons over him and immediately starts helping him with the dishes. Sakusa loves that Hinata brings out something good in Atsumu, like the desire to clean. 

If he were to be completely honest, Sakusa would say Hinata is his best friend. 

But he’s not completely honest, because he doesn’t tell Hinata that the pining between him and Atsumu is getting tiring. He doesn’t tell Hinata that Atsumu has been trying to tell him that he loves him by making him breakfast and bringing it to him in bed. Hinata has remained oblivious and it has been driving the other two roommates and Akaashi crazy. 

* * *

It was during one of his peaceful quiet times, when Atsumu’s is taking a power nap (even though he just woke up), Bokuto is out having breakfast with Akaashi, and Hinata went out for a run.

While watching a documentary on tortoises, he starts wondering if Hinata would get upset if he names the tortoise Sho even though he had already picked the name before he even met Hinata. 

The door opens and Hinata takes off his headphones. He smiles at Sakusa and walks over to him handing him a little paper bag. 

“What’s this?” Sakusa asks.

“I got you a cookie!”

“Oh, you had an extra one?” Sakusa smiles while moving over to the counter to eat the cookie.

Hinata smiles and walks over to grab a water from the fridge, “nah, I was finishing my run and there was this bakery, so I stopped to get you a cookie, Omi!”

Sakusa stops chewing, and stares at Shouyou.

“Wait why did you just get me a cookie?” He didn’t get one for Atsumu or Bokuto, why was Sakusa special? 

“Yeah, I was thinking about you, so I got you a cookie,” Hinata says earnestly, smiling so bright Sakusa is kind of understanding why Atsumu is so in love with the other wing spiker.

“Shouyou, how often do you think about me?” 

“Huh? I think about you all the time Omi!” Hinata says while grabbing some eggs from the fridge and various other ingredients. 

Atsumu then decides to make his appearance in the kitchen and stares at both of them, “Why do you think about Omi-Omi all the time, Shou-kin?!?”

“Well, cause he’s one of my best friends and I want to make him smile. Cookies make everyone smile, so I got him a cookie,” Shouyou says matter-of-factly

Atsumu just stares at Shouyou like he just grew another head. Sakusa just stares at them while finishing the cookie.

* * *

The next day, Shouyou is hanging out in the living room. He’s sitting in the big sofa with Atsumu’s head in his lap when Sakusa walks in. 

He looks at the scene in front of him and scowls at Atsumu. The fake blond sticks his tongue out at Sakusa. 

Sakusa then drops a little baggie in Shouyou’s lap, landing in Atsumu’s face. An enraged, “ Omi-Omi !!” comes out of Atsumu, while Hinata grabs the bag that just hit Atsumu’s face and asked, “what’s this?” 

“I got you a cookie.”

There was silence for a moment and then Shouyou said, “Omi, did you get me a cookie just because I got you a cookie yesterday?”

Atsumu, who had now risen from Shouyou’s lap was just staring between the two wing spikers, widening his eyes. 

“Yes, now I have repaid your cookie. We are even,” Sakusa says, he notices the silence that has taken over, “I don’t think about you when I see things, Hinata.”

“Huh, okay.”

“What is the problem?” Sakusa asks, “I got you a cookie.”

Shouyou stares at Sakusa and drops the cookie in Atsumu’s lap. 

“You gave me a cookie, I gave you a cookie.”

“Okay, Omi,” Hinata frowns.

“You gave me cookie, gave you cookie,” Sakusa is sure he sounds very whiny, but continues, “gave me cookie, got you cookie!” 

Sakusa continues, now panicking, “You gave me cookie, I got you cookie, man! We’re even, Hinata!”

Hinata then walks over to his room a slams the door just a little bit.

“Boy, ya really messed it up, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu’s says taking a bite out of the cookie.

Sakusa only stares at Shouyou’s closed door, wondering what he had done wrong.

* * *

3 days pass by, and to any outsider it seems like nothing’s changed but Sakusa can tell there’s some tension in the air. 

During practices, Hinata still played his best and worked great with everyone including Sakusa. At home, when they were all together Hinata was nice to everyone like he usually is. However, when he goes on his morning run, he doesn’t ask Sakusa to join like he usually would. When they’re alone in the apartment, he stays cooped in his room. 

Sakusa hates to admit this but he misses Hinata’s company. He really wants to talk to the other man, but he doesn’t know what to say. 

The next day is a Friday and Friday nights are movie nights, but Hinatahas decided to exclude himself (even though it was his turn to pick the movie) and goes to his room, claiming that he’s tired. 

Atsumu tries to follow him but Bokuto stops him. Sakusa just sighs and looks at Hinata’s door. Sakusa then gets up and starts walking to his room when Bokuto grabs him by the arm and shoves him in his armchair.

“That’s it! I have had enough of you sighing and looking at my disciple’s door! You will get up from your damn armchair and go talk to him or I swear to god, Kiyoomi Sakusa, next time you go out I am going to lick all the silverware in the house and then I will enter your room and-“

Sakusa quickly stands up and makes his way to Hinata’s door knocking lightly.

Hinata opens the door and is surprised to see Sakusa there, his big doe eyes widening a little.

“May I come in?”

“Yes, of course,” Hinata moves out of the way and Sakusa closes the door behind him.

“I apologize if anything I said about the cookie incident upset you, Hinata,” Sakusa says, bowing while he does so.

“You really think this is about the cookie, huh, Sakusa?” Sakusa flinches, not used or expecting Hinata to use his last name. It’s usually, Omi-kun, or Omi. Sakusa feels like his mouth has gone dry.

“Is it not?”

Hinata only sighs and says, “no, it’s not about the cookie, Sakusa. Honestly, you don’t have to apologize. There’s nothing to forgive. I apologize if I had an idea that you and I were friends when we’re clearly  not.” 

_ Okay, ouch, that actually kinda hurt my feelings _ , Sakusa thought. He stares at Hinata for a moment and opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Hinata says quietly, “but I am actually really tired and would like to get some sleep.”

Sakusa gets the message and opens the door, only to have Bokuto and Atsumu land at his feet, guilty looks on their faces.

“We were not eavesdropping,” said Bokuto.

At the same time Atsumu says, “we just got here we heard nothing!”

Sakusa only stalks out of the room not giving a second glance to his other two roommates.

He hears Bokuto and Atsumu apologize to Hinata, but can’t hear Hinata’s response since tonight he is the one slamming the door.

* * *

Another week passes by and the tension in the apartment has reached a new high.

Outside of practice, Sakusa and Hinata don’t speak. Sakusa has noticed that Hinata is spending more and more time outside the apartment, hanging out with his old Karasuno friends who happen to live in the city, or he goes to hang out with Kenma and Kuroo ( Sakusa only knows this because social media informs him of it).

Sometimes Hinata doesn’t come back to the apartment and Sakusa is starting to notice that both Atsumu and Bokuto are getting antsy at not having Hinata nearby. 

Atsumu is specially worried when he sees an Instagram story that Hinata posted with Kageyama. It upsets Atsumu so much that the next day in practice, Coach Foster makes him sit out because he’s been tossing like crap.

It’s the day that Osamu comes to visit, bringing a hell of a lot of onigiri, that Sakusa realizes that Hinata is not in the apartment. All of Hinata’s favorite onigiri sit there untouched until they all finish eating, when Osamu asks about the elephant in the room, “So where’s Shouyou-kun?”

Atsumu flares at Sakusa, while Bokuto says, “oh he’s probably out with Kenma or maybe with one of his crow friends! He only ever comes to the apartment to sleep nowadays.”

Sakusa stares at Bokuto and says very loudly, “WHAT?!”

Bokuto looks at Sakusa like he’s the dumbest person on earth and says, “you really didn’t notice, Omi? Shou-kun has been thinking about moving out.”

This rattles Sakusa to the core and Atsumu looks so pissed off, that for a minute, Sakusa is actually scared of him.

Osamu is about to say something, but Atsumu beats him to it, “seriously, Kiyoomi! Shou cares about ya so much and you don’t even think about him!”

“Are you being serious right now?” Sakusa asks, perplexed.

“Yes! I am being serious! I get it! Ya don’t know how to handle friendships because to ya people are germs! I am cool with that! Bokkun is cool with that! The entire world is cool with that! But ya don’t have to treat Shou like he’s a germ because I know deep down ya really do consider him a friend!”

The whole apartment is silent.

Sakusa then says, “I don’t consider Hinata my friend-“

The sound of the front door closing, stops what Sakusa is saying, and Hinata looks at him and his eyes look a little sad. 

“I get it,” the redhead says, “I’m just gonna grab some stuff and be out the way.”

Atsumu hurries after Shouyou. Bokuto hurriedly does the same thing, it seems they are trying to appease him. 

Osamu stares at Sakusa and says, “listen Sakusa, it’s none of my business, but let me help you out...”

* * *

Sakusa has a feeling this is stupid, but he had to admit this was probably the best way to ease all the tension, get Hinata to stop thinking about moving out, get Bokuto to stop going into emo mood ( _which has been happening twice as much lately_ ) and maybe stop Atsumu from sucking so much at practice. 

But most importantly, Sakusa misses Hinata being his best friend.

He walks into the kitchen where Hinata is preparing his protein milkshake and stand across from him. He sets a wrapped box right in front of where Hinata would turn to face him, because Hinata is Hinata and he will still offer you a milkshake even if he’s mad at you.

Hinata turns and is about to open his mouth when he notices the box and says, “what’s this?”

“Hinata. I would like to once again apologize about the cookie incident. I got you this in order to make amends. I would like to resume my friendship with you, please.”

Atsumu, who has come out of Hinata’s room, is standing near Hinata, watching the whole exchange. Osamu must have probably already told him about the plan.

Hinata carefully unwraps the box, inside there’s two things inside: a volleyball and a cookie, in the shape of a volleyball.

“Hinata... Shouyou, you are my best friend. I very much prefer you over Atsumu or Bokuto. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. Please don’t move out and please forgive me.”

For a heartbeat, Hinata is silent and just stares at his gifts. He looks up at Sakusa and says, “Omi-kun, I’m not moving out. I’m glad you consider me your best friend and I’m also glad you prefer me over Atsumu and Bokuto-senpai. Thank you for this gifts! They are wonderful!” He takes a bit of the cookie and does the most unexpected thing in the world.

He pulls Sakusa in for a hug. 

No one, in the entirety of the world would ever push Kiyoomi Sakusa in for a hug. Yet Sakusa finds himself hugging the smaller man back just a little bit before he feels two other sets of arms around him.

“I’m so glad y’all made up!”

“And it was only a month of suffering that we had to go through! HEY HEY HEY! Let’s have a party to celebrate true friendship!”

Suddenly a dark aura envelops the room. Bokuto and Atsumu jump and move away from Sakusa who is now glaring at them. 

Hinata however just let’s go a little bit of the taller man and says, “no parties guys! You know how Omi feels about them!”

And Sakusa swears he will never find a friend as good as Shouyou Hinata.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave comments so we can chat! I love hearing what y’all have to say!!


End file.
